farranfandomcom-20200215-history
Structure of Land
Land within the World of Farran is one of, if not the most important asset with which to gain power over others. Most Kingdoms will have well-guarded borders in order to protect that asset, following in the footsteps of the town which grew to become the Commonwealth of Farran as it was the first town to introduce military checkpoints on all roads into and out of it. Land is divided between different rulers and different lands are given different classifications depending on numerous factors such as size, population, and self-declaration. Classification and Hierarchy World "World" is defined as "the largest possible area of land." * Example(s): "World of Farran" There are no other worlds. Nothing exists outside of the World of Farran = Region A "Region" is defined as "an area of land made up of multiple kingdoms." A Region cannot be ruled by one person or group. Even if the entirety Region lay over a Kingdom of equal or greater size to it, the Region would remain its own, separate designation. In other words a Region simply refers to a physical area of land, unrelated to the politics within it. * Example(s): ''"The West," "The East"'' Commonwealth A "Commonwealth" is defined as "an area made up of two or more Kingdoms which hold the same allegiance." A Commonwealth is the largest designation of land which can be ruled. * Example(s): ''"Commonwealth of Farran" '' Kingdom A "Kingdom" is defined as "an area of land with known borders, ruled by one being or group." As decreed by King David of Killoughy in his proclamation "C'mere Aherla I'm callin' yis the fuck out ta fuck!" (2013), a Kingdom must have "at least 7 goats and a rake of pigs in it, lah."http://i.imgur.com/ZQxxAJt.jpg While this is not an official requirement to be classified as a Kingdom, many Kingdoms -- especially those in The West -- adhere to it nonetheless. Kingdoms must have some form of ruler and, additionally, may have a form of government. Kingdoms also have the power to enact and change laws within their borders. * Example(s): ''"Ballygroman Empire," "The Lake," Northside"'' Kingdomín A "Kingdomín" (also known as "Sub-kingdom") is defined as "an area bordered on all sides by a Kingdom with different allegiance than it has itself." While the literal translation from Yiddish is "Small Kingdom," a Kingdomín is not necessarily small. It is its own Kingdom, but one seemingly trapped within another, larger Kingdom. This usually occurs from a Settlement within a Kingdom revolting and achieving independence, or (less-frequently) from the expansion of one Kingdom into the lands surrounding another, without capturing the second Kingdom. In this case, the second Kingdom would be declassified as a Kingdom and demoted to a Kingdomín. * Example(s): ''"Alton's Tower"'' Settlement A "Settlement" is defined as "a small area of occupied land without definite borders." Under this definition, the most important distinction between a Kingdom and Settlement is the state of their borders. If a group of people settle in one place but never "declare" their borders, it is considered a settlement. To declare your borders in the World of Farran, especially if within another Kingdom (revolting), is seen as an act of conquest. Also under this definition and the definition of Kingdom, size never comes into play. While Settlement is a designation below Kingdom (settlements don't have certain abilities such as the ability to have a government or the ability to enact their own laws), Kingdoms could, in theory, be smaller than Settlements. So long as a Settlement never declares their borders, they will not be classed as Kingdoms, regardless of size or population. Settlements can be established within an existing Kingdom, or in Dead Land. * Example(s): ''"Kilcrea," "The Hood," "L'Arch"'' Dead Land "Dead Land" is defined as "land outside of any Kingdom's borders." While many Kingdoms border each other, not all do. When there are Kingdoms which don't border each other, the land between the Kingdoms is called Dead Land.